duesouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret MacKenzie
'''Margaret MacKenzie '''is Robert Fraser's illegitimate daughter and Benton Fraser's half-sister. She is a constable of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police and resides in Inuvik, Northwest Territories. Constable MacKenzie was portrayed by Canadian actress Jessica Steen. Childhood Margaret MacKenzie was born May 12, 1970 to trapper Ellen MacKenzie who gave birth alone in her Inuvik cabin. Ellen MacKenzie's husband Matthew Stern had died a year before in a mine explosion, but everyone assumed Maggie was Stern's daughter. The trapper knew her child's father was Robert Fraser with whom she'd entertained an adulterous relationship, but she kept this to herself. Maggie also believed she was Stern's daughter but did get to meet her real father on a few occasions, thinking he was her mother's friend. When Maggie was three, she followed her mother into the bush where they encountered a female grizzly bear. Ellen MacKenzie grabbed her daughter by the hood of her parka, swung her up into a tree and confronted the grizzly. The bear left about an hour later to Maggie's great relief as she'd been hanging on to a rotten old branch and couldn't hold on any longer. Career and Personal Life Margaret MacKenzie joined the Royal Canadian Mounted Police in 1994 and was assigned to the G Division, apparently never leaving her home territory except for her training at the Depot in Regina. She was later married to a hunting guide named Casey Richmond whom she considered to be one of the most decent gentlemen she had ever known. Richmond was assassinated shortly after by two bank robbers, Mark and Michael Torelli. The brothers had airtight alibis, but MacKenzie was convinced they were guilty. In her quest for justice, the constable became obsessed with the case and was suspended by her superior, Inspector Mulligan. In the spring of 1999, Constable MacKenzie heard the Torellis were in Chicago and left the Northwest Territories on the trail of her husband's murderers. She introduced herself to Benton Fraser at the Canadian consulate and asked for help. Fraser trusted her right away and didn't think of doing any background check; he agreed to lend her a hand and introduced her to Ray Kowalski who was immediately infatuated with the young woman. Fraser also had feelings for MacKenzie with whom he had many things in common, and this led to an odd tension between the two men. MacKenzie stayed at the consulate during the investigation, and to Fraser's amazement, she could also see and hear the ghost of Robert Fraser when he manifested himself to his son. When the investigation went awry and a former Torelli associate was found dead, Inspector Thatcher suspended Fraser for his lack of conscientiousness as it was revealed that MacKenzie had been suspended earlier for misconduct. Fraser discovered that Maggie's husband had been involved in previous robberies even though Maggie refused to believe it. He also discovered Maggie's birth date didn't match the date of her father's death and she was actually his half-sister, which was the reason she could also see Robert Fraser's ghost. In a final confrontation at a bank robbery attempt by the Torelli brothers, Maggie pointed her gun at one of the men and insisted on his admission to killing her husband. The man complied, declaring he had killed the man because he was about to denounce them and the brothers were arrested; MacKenzie revealed her gun wasn't loaded and she had only used it to pressure the Torellis. Constable Benton Fraser was pleased at the prospect of having family still and having someone to return to when he went up north, joking that she shouldn't call him for matters of a feminine nature. MacKenzie traveled back to the Territories after exchanging kisses with Ray who asked Fraser to look away. Investigation Methods Just like her brother Benton Fraser, Constable MacKenzie favours the tasting of evidence as "the only way to know what you've got." Not unlike a human polygraph, MacKenzie takes her witnesses and suspects' pulse and stares deep into their eyes while interrogating them to determine whether they are lying or not. Her verdict is 99.4% accurate. Appearance *Hunting Season Category:Due South characters Category:Royal Canadian Mounted Police